


Sharing is Caring

by Emospritelet



Series: Sprite's Festive Ficlets [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Accidental Cloning, F/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Dr Rush has been enjoying himself exploring an alien planet with Lieutenant Belle French after being stranded there.  Unfortunately, he's about to be surprised by his least favourite person.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> @ripperblackstaff prompted: "Look, I can explain! You see, I made a wish..."

Dr Rush was certain there was an excellent explanation for what he was going through, but for the life of him he couldn’t think what it might be. Hallucinations, perhaps? Had he eaten the wrong mushrooms? The flora and fauna on this planet were unfamiliar, and it was entirely possible that their meticulous testing and recording had gone awry somewhere.

Perhaps it was simply tiredness fucking with him. His insomnia had been a nightly occurrence ever since Destiny had stranded them here, and for some reason she was taking her sweet time in coming back. He thought perhaps there was some temporal oddities about the planet; it certainly felt that they had been there for a few weeks at least, even though the Destiny crew believed it to be mere hours. At least they were still in contact with the ship. For all the good it did them.

They had found an abandoned base on the planet brimming with alien technology, and Rush had spent a lot of time finding his way around the systems. It was advanced stuff; there were devices he had never seen before, and entire rooms he didn’t know the purpose of. It was fascinating, even as he worked himself to exhaustion trying to make sense of it all, and part of him was hoping Destiny wouldn’t be too eager to come back for them. Not least because the crew had worked out that it was approaching Christmas. Rush figured that if the ship could leave him in peace for another week or so, he could avoid most of the festivities. He was aware that three different types of alcohol were currently being distilled, and there were rumours of a plant they had collected having similar properties to cannabis. None of which would be any help in coming with an explanation for the problem currently facing him.

“So are you gonna tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing, then?”

An all-too-familiar voice pulled his attention back to the matter at hand, and the man standing in his sleeping quarters as though he owned the fucking place. It was as though he was looking into a mirror; a carbon-copy of himself, complete with four weeks of stubble and a wrinkled khaki T-shirt over a white long-sleeve that was looking a little grubby. Mirror Rush had his arms folded across his chest and was scowling, and Rush straightened his face as he realised he wore the same expression.

“What _I’m_ doing?” he demanded. “Going out of my bloody mind, it seems! Who the hell are you, and what do you want?”

“I’ll ask the questions,” said his doppelganger, the scowl deepening. “You’re a figment of my imagination, is that it? Too many sleepless nights catching up with me yet again? Or was it those fucking mushrooms? I _knew_ I shouldn’t have eaten the things! I could have had something truly mind-opening and I have to bloody well look at you instead! Bloody typical!” 

Rush was inexplicably furious at the man having the same thoughts as he. Perhaps he’d fallen asleep and was dreaming this whole weird encounter.

“I’ve been here for _weeks_!” he snarled. “You just fucking popped up out of nowhere in my bloody bedroom! Are you some sort of - of defence mechanism? The central system in this place comes up with the most annoying fucking thing an intruder can think of and - and _throws_ it at them?”

“That’s what I was about to say!” said the other, glaring at him. “Don’t try and fucking convince me you’re anything other than a unpleasant dream! You may be the side effect of eating whatever the hell that tentacled thing was, but I’m Dr Rush!”

“No, that’s _me_!” insisted Rush. “You’re just - I don’t know what the hell you are, but you’re not bloody real!”

The doppelganger stepped forward and whacked him around the head, making Rush yelp.

“Real enough for you, arsewipe?” he demanded. “Now bugger off back wherever the hell you came from! I’m Rush!”

Rush glared at him, rubbing the back of his head.

“ _I’m_ fucking Rush, alright?” he snapped, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

“Technically, _I’m_ fucking Rush,” came a familiar voice from the doorway. “But only when he’s been very, very good.”

The two men turned as one, facing Lt Belle French as she came into the room. She had folded her arms beneath her breasts and was looking between the two of them, her mouth working as though she was trying not to laugh.

“Can you explain this?” asked Rush, gesturing at the other man, and Belle grimaced, tapping her fingers together.

“Look, I can explain,” she said sweetly. “You see - I made a wish…”

“A wish?”

The two Rushes spoke as one, jumped, and scowled at each other as though it was some sort of trick. Belle sighed.

“Well, not exactly a _wish_ ,” she amended. “I - it was an experiment, really. You know that room we found which you thought might be a big replicator, and you told me not to press anything until you’d had a proper look?”

“Yes…?”

“I - pressed something,” she said, not even attempting to look guilty. “More than one thing, actually. I kind of tried on that piece of headgear that was in there, and - and it was like it was _talking_ to me.”

“That was unbelievably reckless!” he snapped, at the same time that his doppelganger said: “Are you alright?”

Rush and Belle turned to look at him, and he shrugged, but Belle sighed.

“I’m fine,” she said. “It was weird, it was - it was almost as though it was asking me what I wanted, and I know how hard you’ve been working, and that you haven’t been sleeping, and I kind of thought it would be nice if there were two of you, and…”

She gestured helplessly at them, and Rush groaned, running a hand over his face.

“Um - Merry Christmas, I guess?” she said.

“My present is to spend even more time with someone I can’t stand?” he said dryly.

“Feeling’s bloody mutual, I assure you.”

“Don’t fight,” said Belle sternly. “This way you can take it in turns to come to bed - uh, I mean…”

Rush folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed.

“To sleep, of course,” she added hastily. “You can take it in turns to work and sleep.”

There was silence for a moment, and she pursed her lips as though she was thinking, shifting from foot to foot as she looked between them both.

“Although,” she said slowly. “Since it’s Christmas, maybe we could - all - take the night off?” 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

The two men spoke as one, in a flat, even tone, and Belle grinned.

“Oh, come on!” she wheedled. “Don’t you boys want to unwrap your present?”

She turned and sauntered off, swinging her hips, and the Rushes glanced at each other, sighed, and followed.


End file.
